Stealing the Show
by Condiotti
Summary: It's a Talent show of sorts and Rose and Scorpius are stealing the Finale! Please read the Author's Note in the beginning! I know it's longer then most of mine but I say some important stuff there!


READ THIS:

**A/N: So this is a new story from me. I would like to dedicate it though to SapphireWolf14. I've been meaning to do this story for a while, and although I've had half of it written out I had yet to finish it. SapphireWolf14 actually convinced me in a review of another story to get my butt in gear and finish. I hope this meets everything you wanted!  
Ok, I would like to say I only own the plot, not the characters or the song. If I did I wouldn't be working as a CSR. I would be in my dream home with a vacation home in Italy. The song is **_**Love Won't Let you get away**_** by Seth MacFarlane (He's the voice and creator of shows like Family Guy and American Dad. If you haven't heard him sing…GO LISTEN TO HIM! It is freaking amazing and is totally unfair that he has that talent.) and Sarah Bareilles. I really think you should listen to the song when you get to that part. 1) Amazing song. 2) It really adds to the atmosphere and dialog while they sing. Some things I should point out, but I'm sure I'm just over explaining: During the song the Italic is Rose singing, bold is Scorpius and underlined is them together. Anything is regular is my stage direction. Alrighty, did I cover everything? (Counts on fingers: fonts, Seth MacFarlane being amazing, SapphireWolf14, and me being so poor that I'm going to let my job pay for school… ) YEP! I think I got it all! Ok, now you can read and enjoy!**

Twin looks of horror graced the faces of the Head Boy and Girl as they both stared at their grinning Muggle Studies teacher. The source of the horror was the end of term project that they would apparently be doing…_together. _Now it was no secret that a partnership between these two rivals was a recipe for disaster. Together they were water and oil, fire and ice, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Basically they didn't mix well and everyone knew it. So what was Professor Simmons smoking and why wasn't she sharing?

Rose Weasley, still disbelieving, raised her hand and asked, "Professor, you can't be serious?"

"I am quite serious Miss Weasley." Said the still grinning teacher.

"But…But…Bu-"Her stuttering was cut off as Simmons continued right over her protests.

"Now students as I was saying. Since we are studying Muggle Appreciation you and your _assigned_ partner will pick a piece of music that describes or reflects both of you. Then in two weeks time you will be preforming it love inn a talent show of sorts in front of the faculty, student body and your parents!" Groans were met at this, not the reactions Simmons was hoping for. So she tacked on in a voice sweeter then honey. "This also counts for 20% of your overall grade, so I hope everyone does well and has a great time!" With that she dismissed the muttering seventh years to lunch.

Slamming her belongings together Rose bustled through the door ranting to her best friend, Alice Longbottom, as they walked to the Great Hall. "I can't believe Simmons! A live performance? And it's worth 20% of our grade? Oh Sweet Mother of Merlin! What was that woman thinking?"

"I don't think it's that bad Rose." Said Alice softly. But Rose continued her rant not even hearing the poor girl.

"And that isn't even the worse part! I have to work with…HIM!" She screeched menacingly.

"Any louder and the owls will think you are one of them, Weasley." Came a smooth voice from behind the girls.

Whirling around she faced the grey-eyed sneering boy. "What do you want Ferret?"

"Nothing _Weasel, _I was merely walking by and my eardrums got pierced by your inner owl." Said the blonde with equal contempt, holding his ear in mock pain.

"I doubt it, Malfoy. I even doubt my voice could penetrate that slime you call hair." She sneered back at the boy who subconsciously ran his hand through his styled hair.

"Whatever Weasley. Look I'm going to enjoy working with you as much as you are with me. But the pint of the matter is I refuse to take a bad grade because my partner doesn't play nice with others. So I'll see you tonight in the common room to plan this blasted thing." With that he spin on his heels and marched down the corridor.

"I'll be counting the minutes!" She called with a sarcastic wave goodbye. "_Not." _Rolling her eyes she turned back to Alice. "Can you believe him?" She asked.

Alice rolled her own eyes at both of them and began walking down the hall with Rose. "Like I said Rose, I don't think it's as bad as you think."

"You aren't saying what I think you're saying you?" Asked Rose as her fingers began to turn white where she gripped her bag.

Alice sighed. "What I'm saying is that the tension between you two is so thick that people don't know if one minute you two are going to hex each other into oblivion or just grab each other and snog till the cows come home."

Beside her Rose began to sputter. "Wha...? Me? Him? No, never…" Beside her Alice began to smirk and chuckle earning a deadly glare from Rose.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." Quoted Alice as she wagged her finger at Rose.

"Oh shut it!" Snapped Rose as she opened the door to the Great Hall. Alice just continued to smirk as she followed the fuming ginger into the room.

+++

Later that night saw Rose standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows of the Heads Common Room. Deep in thought she was startled when two strong came around her, but relaxed when she recognized the fresh clean scent. "You called me "Weasel" today. You haven't done that for a while." The pale arms around her waist tightened and she felt him smile into her hair.

"I haven't used it for a while," He agreed. "I like to change it up once in a while. Besides you called me Ferret first." He murmured.

"Mhmm…" She sighed as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I like this."

"Me too." Agreed the boy as he rubbed her bare thighs where his Slytherin Quidditch jersey ended.

Rose giggled. "Scorpius, you just like that I'm only wearing your jersey." Leaning her head back she pressed her lips to his neck. "Possessive little snake you are."

His smirk grew wider. "Damn straight I am." Pressing more into her back he tipped her head to press his lips to hers and muttered. "And you know for a fact I'm not anywhere close to little."

Continuing to giggle Rose turned to put her arms around his neck and kissed him more firmly. "I know and I love it." She said wickedly, as she tunneled her fingers through his white gold hair.

"I love _you._" He said

Smiling she continued to play with his hair. "I love you too. I also love it when your hair is like this." Gently she twirled her fingers around the pale strands. "So long and free and _soft_, I hate when you gel it." She pouted. "You should leave it like this all the time."

Scorpius chuckled and leaned into her petting. "You see the problem with that is I have this secret girlfriend with a hair fetish and if she was caught fondling my hair her crazy-ass family would be baying for my blood."

"Poor girl, not being able to touch this wonderful hair." She cooed.

"Poor girl?" He asked. "Poor boy, s'more like it. He's innocent. Just letting his girlfriend have her way with him."

"You're not that innocent. You haven't been for a long time now." She said seductively pressing kisses into his neck.

"True." He agreed. "You saw to that though and thoroughly corrupted me."

Rose chuckled. "Well Peeves shoving and locking us in a broom cupboards helped a lot." She said as she nibbled her way along his jaw. He groaned his agreement as he dragged her away from the window to collapse on a couch with her straddling him.

Pulling her down to him he brushed his lips across hers. "And with that in mind, dear teacher, let me show you what I've learned so far." Rose grinned as she pressed her lips more firmly to his.

"Then lead on Mr. Malfoy. Lead on."

It was late into the twilight hours and Scorpius laid there wide away staring at the twinkling stars though the sky light of the tower. Absently he twirled a red strand of Rose's hair as he thought. "You know you are keeping me up thinking that loud Scor." Groaned the husky voice of the girl sprawled across his chest.

Scorpius grinned and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Sorry, love. I didn't know I was keeping you up, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Rose asked fully awake now.

"Nothing. Everything." Replied the blonde vaguely.

Rose groaned deeply and propped herself up to grab her wand to relight the valances about the room. "Ok, spill. When you start talking vague there is something big on your mind."

Scorpius huffed as he weaved more red hair through his fingers. "I was thinking about what we were talking about earlier."

"And what was that exactly?" Rose asked.

"The part where you said you were a poor girl for not being able to fondle my hair and I said I was a poor boy because if you did your family would kill me." He responded frowning slightly.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Yeah and why would that prompt this late night thinking session?"

"Well, I was thinking how unfair it is that we can't actually do that." Scorpius said pursing his lips.

Rose sat up fully and pulled the sheet up covering her naked breasts. "Scorp, you know why we can't."

Scorpius sat up too. "I know why, I just don't get it. Who should care if we love each other? Shouldn't they just be plain happy for us?"

Rose bit her lips and looked away. "You know how much our families hate each other. I don't think they could see past that."

"But what should it matter?" Scorpius argued. "Just because my name is Malfoy and your name is Weasley? Just because our parents and families have this centuries old feud? Or because my parents and your parents fought on opposite sides of the war?" Leaning down he caught her chin and met her eyes. "If our names were Smith and Wesson no one would have a problem with us together. But because we are the magical equivalent of Romeo and Juliet I can't walk down the bloody hallway with you on my arm and curse every Tom, Dick and Harry that thinks that they have the right to hit on you." He groused.

Rose giggled at him. "You've been watching to many muggle American Westerns again." He just rolled his eyes but didn't deny her comment. "But darling, it's more than just our names. I don't think my parents have really ever gotten over how much of a bastard your father was to them at school. And then there was the war."

Scorpius raised his eye brow. "Well, for one: my father's role wasn't so much his choice as it was his parents and my father has an outstanding sense of self preservation. Better to be on the good side of the insane people then have them coming after you."

"You can call it that. Most of your family is just plain crazy though." Rose said smirking.

"No, your relatives are crazy. Mine are just insane. There's a difference." Said Scorpius, pointing his finger at the ginger.

"Oh really? And what's the big difference?" She asked.

Scorpius smirked. "Crazy people get caught and are never heard from again. Insane people are made leaders and make a fortune." Rose opened her mouth to protest, but he put his finger to her lips. "Ah, tell me honestly I'm wrong." Rose closed her mouth and glared at him thinking about how many centuries the Malfoy family alone had swindled the public into thinking they were good people. "Thought so. But that shouldn't even be a point any more. Yes, my father was a prick in school. But as I recall so was James Potter Sr. The first war matured him really fast and now he's a celebrated war hero. Same thing happened to my Dad and yet he can't walk down the blasted street without his past being slapped in his face." Spat Scorpius bitterly.

"I know Baby. I know." Said Rose trying to comfort the angry blonde. "I don't feel like that, you know. But I can't say the same for other people in my family. And I don't want to start a third war because they are a bunch of children."

"Well, I say it's high time they grew up. I love you. I always will and nothing they say or do will change that." He declared resolutely.

"Me too." She agreed. "But how do you propose we do this? We can't just walk out of this dorm tomorrow and announce we're together. We would be hexed point blank before we could get a word in."

Scorpius pursed his lips again and laid back down to stare out the window thinking. After a moment he looked back and his girlfriend and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Rose stared into his grey eyes and knew that she was going to regret agreeing to that wild look in his eyes. But she did trust him, so she nodded her head and took a deep breath. "What do you have in mind?"

Two weeks later Hogwarts faculty, students and parents mingled around the converted Great Hall. Little cliques talked and others caught up with people they hadn't seen for a while. Off to one side a couple with equally white blonde hair stood quietly, waiting till it was time to take their seats. At least until they were spotted by a ginger prat. Speaking quite loud Ron Weasley caught their attention. "Oi! Malfoy! Who invited you?"

Draco Malfoy merely rolled his eyes. "My son is performing. I have as much right to be her as you do, Weasley."

Ron sneered back. "I still can't believe that you had the guts to have children. How much did you have to pay your wife to have the boy? Or was that part of the price for even agreeing to marry you?"

Draco stiffened and pulled a stricken Astoria closer to him. But before he could say anything, someone came up behind Ron and smacked him on the back of the head. Hard. "RONALD BILBUS WESLEY! HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT! APOLOGISED NOW! Hermione demanded as she came up to the group with Harry and Ginny, both of whom were shaking their heads with disappointed looks.

Ron stuttered for a moment, but then gave in. "Sorry." He muttered. And with a last look at his wife, best friend and little sister he downed his butter beer and walked away to chat up some people across the hall.

Hermione just huffed. Turning back to the Malfoys she smiled. "Sorry about him. He's just being a big idiot. I'm sure Scorpius is a wonderful boy." Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement. Draco looked affronted and opened his mouth, but before he could utter a word Hermione raised her hand. "Look Draco, I forgave you a long time ago. Everything that happened is water under the bridge."

When Draco looked like he was going to protest Harry joined in. "I agree. We understand the position you were in Malfoy. Though we don't condone the actions that you took, we understand it and are respectful of the choices you have made since. So how about a truce and clean slate?" Harry stuck out his hand to the stunned Draco and Astoria.

Slowly the blonde took the offered hand and then took Hermione's when she too offered hers. "What about Weasley? Is he going to take this truce?" He asked as he squeezed his wife's hand.

"Don't worry about him; we have ways of making him see our way." Ginny said waving her hand. Draco raised his eyebrow at her evil grin and muttered something about people thinking his family members were evil under his breath. Ginny's grin just grew as she looked to the blonde woman standing next to him. "And I suppose you are Mrs. Malfoy, right?"

Astoria nodded timidly, looking at her husband before answering. "Yes. I'm Astoria."

Ginny nodded warmly and took her hand shaking it in introduction. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ginny. Ginny Potter. And this is my husband Harry and this is my sister in-law, Hermione."

Astoria smiled more broadly as she decided that she liked the red head. "It's nice to meet you three as well. Do you have a child performing?"

Ginny shook her head. "Me and Harry? No, we are just here for Rose's moral support, as is the rest of the family. I heard that she was preforming with your boy, Scorpius."

"Yes, that should be interesting. I don't think they get they get along to well." Draco answered.

Harry just laughed. "Yeah. From the stories I hear from Albus, they are positively deadly together." Harry's grin turned into a smirk as he tilted his head. "Although you never know. All that arguing could just be a cover for something else."

"What do you mean Potter?" Draco inquired.

"Think about it. They argue and fight all the time. But never have the common sense to just stay away from each other. Reminds me of another couple that used to do the same thing." Slyly he looked at Hermione who choked on her drink as she met his gaze and caught his reference. But before she could respond Professor Simmons's voice rang through the chatter.

"Everyone! It's time! Please take your seats so that we can begin!"

Nodding to each other the group broke apart and took their seats as the lights dimmed and everyone focused on the grinning teacher.

"Welcome everyone!" Simmons said as she nodded around. "Let me just explain a bit as to what is going on here. In our Muggle Studies class we have been studying music. Now just like our music, muggles have used it as a way of expression. Your children were assigned a partner and told to pick a song that described the pair of them and they have to be completely truthful. This is their finished projects! I think we are all in for a real treat! So without further ado lets get this show on the road!" She cried as she hopped off the stage and the first couple took the stage.

Over the next couple of hours there we a variety of attempts. Some were funny. Some boring and some didn't make sense. But all were applauded and the students were just relieved to get the project over with. It wasn't until the last performance that things really shook up.

Instead of clamoring onto the stage from the front row like the others or with wands drawn like some thought would happen, all the lights went out. After a few moments a lone trumpet rang out and was accompanied by strings. A single spot light softly glowed to show Rose Weasley in slinky black dress and matching evening gloves standing next to an old fashion microphone. Soulfully she began to sing.

_We quarreled and we spatted_

_From morning until night_

_We used to think it funny_

_But now it isn't quite_

_The Laughs it was before_

_So if you'll open the door_

_I'll bother you no more_

Slowly she pushed out her hands as Scorpius enter the stage and walked to her singing.

**My little chick-a-dee**

**You may say that you're through with me**

**You'll have no more to do with me**

**You're all through with me**

**And good day**

**But you'll find that love won't let you get away**

Stopping next to her he was half turned facing her with a smirk as she still continued to look out towards the audience. As she began her next to gently move her hips to the music while snapping her fingers.

_I'll find an area, more remote than Bavaria_

Smoothly he moved behind her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

**I'll still get in the harrier, in Bavaria, or Bombay**

**And you'll find that Love won't let you get away**

_It's finny and done with_

Swiftly she moved her hand behind her and faux pushed him away. But Scorpius just grinned and put his arms around her as he continued singing.

**Who will have fun with**

_You're no laughs to be with_

**Who you'll watch TV with?**

_You're no one to pine for_

**Who you'll pour the wine for?**

_This is too-da-loo, we're through_

Again Rose tried to push him away but Scorpius just held tighter, tracing his fingertips around the cut of her dress, and bent to sing in her ear.

**Just leave no trace at all**

**Hide your heart any place at all**

_I won't miss your embrace at all_

_Or that face at all_

_Come what may_

**Darling, girl, I hope this won't upset ya**

**But I'd like to bet ya, love won't let ya get away**

During the Instrumental break the couple slowly danced so that they ended up facing each other. Looking into each other's eyes adoringly they began to sing again.

_Darling, you astound me_

**Put your arms around me**

_But we're through completely_

**But you kiss so sweetly**

_Must you always flatter?_

**Must you always chatter at times like this?**

**Let's kiss.**

Together they sang and gently swayed.

_**Well, here we go again**_

_**Caught in love's undertow again**_

_**Latching on to that glow again**_

_**Here we go again, hip-hooray**_

**Let the cynics laugh and try to bet us**

_Their doubts won't upset us_

_**Love won't let us get away**_

_**Love. Won't. Let us. Get away.**_

Finishing their song Scorpius bent Rose in a graceful arc and kissed her for all to see as the lights faded to darkness. Stunned the audience sat silent. Not even Professor Simmons moved until a ghost seemed to snap out of it and get her attention. Jumping up she raised the lights. Taking the stage she addressed the still mute crowd. "Well, that was something eh?" Only she laughed weakly so looking around she quickly finished. "Congrats to all performers! Everyone did splendidly! Don't forget to mix and mingle after the show! Everyone have a good night!" With that she scampered of the stage to talk to the head master. The crowd stayed transfixed for a few more moments before the sound of stuttering laughter started to ring out. Soon it became hysterical as words started to come out between breaths. "I called it! I CALLED IT! I. CALLED. IT." Laughed Harry Potter as he rolled around in his seat and his wife laughed somewhat quieter next to him. Hermione and Draco merely held their faces in their hands as Ron was torn between gaping at the now empty stage and his laughing deranged mate. Gently a bottle of Fire whisky was pushed into his hands from his nephew Albus. Looking at him confused Albus smirked and said, "You better drink up Uncle Ron. You're going to need it."

**Like it? Hate it? Don't be shy! Review!**


End file.
